The Bot/Transcript
(Open up to Dominator’s ship. Zoom into the ship to reveal a steaming-mad Lord Dominator.) Dominator: Probes, get in here! (Cut to Dominator’s throne room, where her robot army quickly gathers before her. Cut back to Lord Dominator, who is sprawled across her throne.) Dominator: (groans; rubbing her forehead.) Ohhh, please tell me one of you found a non-lame planet to dominate. (Moaning.) We're running low on Volcanium Ehhhxxx... (Normal voice; pointing.) You!! Bot 42! Show me what you've got. (Cut to Bot 42, who is floating in front of Dominator’s throne. From the lens on the front of its body, it projects a hologram of a planet of a ring around it.) Bot 42: Scouting Measlon 3. Trace elements detected. Population: zero. (Cut to Dominator.) Dominator: Seriously? Just one planet? And this useless hunk of rock is the best you've got? I wouldn't even get out of bed to destroy this. (Cut to Bot 42.) Bot 42: Recommendation: Do not dominate. (Cut back to Dominator.) Dominator: (sarcastically; sing-songy voice.) Gee, ya think? (Normal voice.) Bot 13! (Bot 13 emerges from the crowd and salutes Dominator.) Dominator: Show this poor, pathetic bot how it's done. (Bot 13 projects a hologram of three different planets: first, a small, spherical planet with wavy stripes, then a larger, rocky planet that’s flower shaped with craters, and finally a huge, infinity shaped planet with a ring around one side. Each planet appears as Bot 13 announces its name.) Bot 13: Scouted: Thebulon 9. Volcanium X detected. Scouted: Strualiax. Volcanium X detected. Scouted: Aggrothia. Volcanium X detected. Recommendation: Dominate. Dominator: Yes! (She hops off her throne and excitedly flips and spins around.) Dominator:'' That is what I'm ''talkin' ''about! Why can't the rest of you be more like Bot 13? ''(She gestures toward Bot 13. Title card; freeze frame. Cut to Bot 42.) Dominator: As for you- (Overly-dramatic.) ''-you've disappointed me for the last time!'' (Cut to the outside of Dominator’s ship; Bot 42 shoots out from underneath it. The back of the bot catches fire and slowly begins to burn. Bot 42 screams in agony until it completely disintegrates. Cut back to Lord Dominator and her bots.) Dominator: Now the rest of you- (Angry.) -get back to work!! (The bots all scram, except for Bot 13.) Bot 13: (saluting her.) Affirmative, Lord Dominator. (Cut to the front of Dominator’s ship; Bot 13 flies out from the top of it. It begins to speed through space, looking around for planets to dominate. Intense music. It scans several planets on its journey: a scaly planet with clouds around it, a chrome, twisted planet, a cubic, bluish planet and a big planet with lots of craters. When it is through weaving in and out of craters, it screeches to a halt. Cut to a shot of Seacironicus 12 from Bot 13’s point of view. It zooms in on it, bringing it more into focus. The screen switches displays and now shows a purple silhouette of the planet with a red blob in the middle, representing Volcanium X.) Bot 13: Target acquired. Seacironicus 12. Commence scouting protocol. (Bot 13 flies toward the planet, leaving a trail of fire behind it. Cross-fade to a shot of Sylvia’s belly; a harp plays and seagulls chirp in the distance. Zoom out to reveal Sylvia on a beach, contentedly resting on a pool towel. A surf-inspired ditty begins to play. Wander runs across the screen, holding the string to a kite in his hand.) Wander: (excitedly.) Sylvia, look. Sylvia, look at me! Sylvia, you're not looking!! Sylvia: (with her eyes closed.) That's nice, Wander. (She takes a sip from a coconut drink.) After all the running we've been doing lately- (Stretches.) -I should make the most of this place before Dominator wrecks it, too. (Wander runs in a circle and falls flat on his face, letting go of his kite. He looks up and watches it as it spins closer and closer toward the sky. Cut to Bot 13, who is plummeting through Seacironicus 12’s atmosphere. From its point of view, it crashes through two clouds and then flies into Wander’s kite. An alarm goes off. Bot 13 flies around in loops, unable to see where it is going. Wander watches; his pupils quickly circling the rims of his eyeballs. Cut to a shot of Bot 13 crashing into a Ferris wheel; it spins rapidly before releasing Bot 13. Bot 13 bounces off a volcano and flies through the tops of several sandcastles before ricocheting off of a large, purple alien and hitting a palm tree. Wander continues to watch Bot 13 until it lands in the middle of a beach, causing a huge explosion which knocks several tourists backward. An explosion sound; the surf ditty abruptly stops. Cut to a shot of Sylvia and Wander; Sylvia seems unaffected while Wander hovers in the air from the force and lands on his head. Cut to a shot of the crater caused by Bot 13; smoke emits from it. A broken Bot 13 slowly crawls out from the crater and drags itself across the sand. Zoom out to reveal Wander rushing toward the bot.) Wander: Good golly! I am so sorry. Are you- (Gasps.) -a Dominator probe!? (Cut back to Bot 13; its lens is malfunctioning and sparks are coming from an exposed wire on its backside. Cut back to Wander.) Wander: (unsure.) Aw, still, the poor guy sure looks like he needs some help. (Cut to Bot 13’s point of view; Wander appears sideways through its lens, which is now cracked.) Wander: Hello there! You okay? What's your name? (Bot 13 makes several beeping noises.) Wander: Beep Boop, huh? (Cut back to Wander.) Wander: Nice to meet you, Beep Boop. (He vigorously shakes Bot 13’s “hand.”) Folks call me Wander. What brings you round these parts? Bot 13: Explore planet. Identify planet's valuable resources. Wander: Hey, me, too! Aw, you don't seem so bad. Wanna be travel pals? (Bot 13 tries to say “negative” but the word comes out jumbled and hard to understand. Several sparks fly out from its exposed wire again.) Wander: Great! (Cut to Sylvia, who is still resting on the beach towel.) Wander: Sylvia, I'd like you to meet- Sylvia: -Wander, buddy, I promise to be super interested after my post-sleep nap. (She flips over and pats her belly.) Why don't you go check out the boardwalk? Wander: Sure thing, Syl. (To Bot 13.) Come on, Beep Boop. (Wander and Bot 13 run off into the distance.) Sylvia: (tiredly.) Yeah, beep boop, wazzle fazzle. Whatever you… (She yawns and falls asleep, snoring loudly. Cut to Wander and Bot 13 on the boardwalk; they pass many tourists as they walk.) Wander: A vacation's twice as fun when you have a travel pal to share it with. (Bot 13 begins scanning for Volcanium X with its thermal imaging. From its point of view, it scans a green, two-headed, parrot-like tourist on a bike with triangle wheels.) Bot 13: (voiceover.) Scanning for Volcanium X. (Finding no Volcanium X, it then scans the next few tourists: a short guy with a hat and a tall guy with an umbrella, the camera family from “The Secret Planet,” and a hairy, smiling man at a table. On the table sits three cups, and underneath one of them lies a chunk of Volcanium X. Bot 13 zooms in on it and beeps. Cut back to the outside of Bot 13.) Bot 13: (choppy.) Volca-''ay''-n-nium Eh-''ehh''-eh-''ehhxx'' detected. (Bot 13 flies toward the table; Wander struggles to keep up.) Wander: Great idea, Beep Boop. I love games! (Cut to a shot of the three cups; the man at the table lifts the one on the right, revealing the Volcanium X. Bot 13 tries to grab it, but the man slams down the cup before it can get it. Bot 13 seems surprised. The man begins switching around the cups at a rapid pace. Wander’s pupils travel quickly from side to side, trying to keep up with the cup that holds the prize; Bot 13 squints. Cut to Bot 13’s point of view, where it can see which cup holds the Volcanium X via thermal imaging. The correct cup lands on the left; Bot 13 zooms in on it. Cut to Wander and Bot 13.) Bot 13: Volcanium Eh-ehx detected. Wander: (thinking.) Hmm. (He points to the correct cup.) I really think it's- (He then changes his mind and points to the cup on his right.) -that one. (The man lifts the cup up, revealing emptiness. Bot 13 lifts up the correct cup, which also has nothing underneath it. Bot 13 jerks backward, confused. Cut to Bot 13’s point of view of the man behind the table; a strange, cup-shaped lump is sticking out of his right arm. Bot 13 turns on its thermal imaging, revealing that the lump is actually the Volcanium X hidden under the man’s shirt. He zooms in on it. Cut to the outside of Bot 13; it is furious. A red blaster appears on the top of its head and emits a laser beam, which points to the man’s forehead; a goofy grin is plastered on his face. Bot 13 is about to shoot, but Wander grabs its and pulls it away.) Wander: Oh, well, better luck next time. (Bot 13 puts its blaster away. From its point of view, the man dangles the Volcanium X tauntingly. Cut back to Bot 13 and Wander; Bot 13 desperately tries to go back.) Bot 13: Volcanium Eh-leh-eh-leh-eh-exxx!! Wander: (misunderstanding.) Eggs? Oh, you're hungry. It's kind of hot for eggs, but I know just what you need. (Pan to a shot of a pink ice cream cone that Bot 13 holds in its “hand.” It scans the ice cream cone; the cone turns blue and breaks into a bunch of cubes which travel into Bot 13’s lens. Cut to Wander and Bot 13 on a bench; Wander is licking another pink ice cream cone.) Bot 13: Analyzing. Sample consists of sugar. Dairy substances. C-c-corn syrup. Wander: Ice cream isn't just a bunch of ingredients. (He throws the whole cone into his mouth and eats it. Cut to a shot of three children enjoying ice cream cones; Wander appears behind them.) Wander: It's the smiles of children. (He moves to three more tourists enjoying ice cream; one of them, a purple alien wearing brown shorts, looks very confused by Wander’s appearance.) Wander: The joy of a delicious cold treat on a hot day. (Zoom out to reveal both groups of tourists; Wander stands between them.) Wander: The best things in life are more than just a list of their parts. But between you and me- (Cut to Bot 13’s point of view.) Wander: -the secret ingredient- (Whispering.) -is love! (Cut to Bot 13; the camera zooms in on it as it cocks its head, puzzled. After a short moment, Bot 13 turns to the side.) Bot 13: Volcanium X detected. (It races off to a souvenir cart full of trinkets. Cut to Bot 13’s point of view; through its thermal imaging, it finds plenty of Volcanium X hidden within the souvenirs. Cut back to the souvenir cart; Wander comes up from behind Bot 13.) Wander: What is it, travel pal? Bot 13: Volcanium X detected. Wander: (playfully.) Ohhh- (Winks and nudges Bot 13.) -I get it. (Wander pulls a straw hat from offscreen and puts it on Bot 13; he shows Bot 13 its new look with a handheld mirror. Bot 13 sees its reflection through its point of view.) Wander: (overly-excited.) Oh, you look great!! (Cut back to Wander and Bot 13; Wander throws the mirror off-screen.) Wander: Let's try on everything! (“Sweat” begins running down Bot 13’s face; Wander’s enthusiastic smile appears as a reflection in Bot 13’s lens. Bot 13 shakes its head.) Bot 13: (nervously.) Negative, nega-!! (Cut to Bot 13; it is wearing the straw hat, but now with a flower trim, heart-shaped sunglasses and a lei. It rides in a pink shaped bicycle basket between two silver handlebars, which Wander is holding. Another surf inspired ditty begins to play; this time, with the lyrics, “Whoo! Buh-buh-buh-Beep-Boop!” being sung over and over again. Cut to Wander and Bot 13 riding a bicycle down a road parallel to the beach. Wander smiles gleefully and Bot 13 makes a few beeps and clicks, as if to show delight. Wipe to a shot of a sand sculpture of Bot 13 and Wander. Zoom out to reveal Wander patting the side of the sculpture while Bot 13 writes binary code into the sand. Zoom out again to reveal a large drawing of Wander and Bot 13 made completely out of binary code. Fade to a shot of a roller-coaster hill; the car climbs to the top and pauses for a moment. Cut to Wander and Bot 13 inside of the cart; when it begins to go down the hill, it leaves Bot 13, who is floating above the cart, behind. Wander grabs onto Bot 13 and holds onto it as the coaster whizzes down the track. Cut to Wander hugging Bot 13 as the coaster twists around and does a couple of loop-de-loops; Bot 13 appears happy.) Wander: (shouting.) Whoo-hoo! This is awesome! (Radial wipe to an alien on the beach with a metal detector; it scans something. He eagerly reaches into the sand and pulls out a golden watch. Bot 13 and Wander come in from screen right, also scanning for treasure. Bot 13 detects something and dives into the sand, taking Wander with it. When they emerge, Wander holds a ginormous pile of gold coins and other treasures; the alien is in awe and passes out. Wipe to Wander parasailing as Bot 13 carries him across the water; it makes some more delighted beeps and clicks. Wipe to two corn dogs, one with ketchup and one with mustard, being slapped together. Cut to Wander and Bot 13 on two posts, having a sword fight with the corn dogs. Bot 13 knocks Wander off of his post into the water, winning the battle. Transition to Wander and Bot 13 popping their heads out of a cardboard cut-out. Zoom out to reveal the entire cut-out; Wander is the muscular man and Bot 13 is the woman in a bikini. Flash to a photo booth, where Wander and Bot 13 take a few silly pictures. The surf ditty fades out. Flash again to a boardwalk, where Wander and Bot 13 are sitting, watching the sunset. Wander rips the photo strip in half and gives one of the halves to Bot 13; Bot 13 beeps. Cut to a shot of one of the photos; a black and white image of a grinning Wander hugging “Beep Boop.” Cut back to Wander and Bot 13.) Wander: Beep Boop, you've been such an amazing travel pal, so I got you a present. (Bot 13 tucks the photo away.) Wander: I saw how much you wanted it, so I went back and I won it for you. (Wander reaches into his hat and pulls out the Volcanium X necklace; Bot 13 is taken aback. From its point of view; it views the necklace through its thermal imaging. The word “Volcanium” appears over the necklace.) Bot 13: (voiceover.) Volcanium X!!! (Cut back to Bot 13, who is now glowing red. Dramatic music. Cut to Sylvia on the boardwalk searching for Wander.) Sylvia: Wander, where are you, buddy? (She gasps as she sees Wander and Bot 13 on the dock together; Bot 13 holds the Volcanium X necklace.) A Dominator bot?! (She grabs Wander and pulls him away.) Wander, no! Wander: Well, hey, Sylvia. Meet my friend Beep Boop! Sylvia: Friend? That hunk of metal is one of Dominator's probes. (Wander begins to walk toward Bot 13.) Wander: Well, sure, on the outside. (Sylvia pulls him back.) Sylvia: And on the inside, it's all lava and lasers, and a computer brain programmed only for destruction! (Wander walks toward Bot 13 two more times; Sylvia continues to pull him back.) Wander: He also likes ice cream- (Beat.) -and making silly faces- (Beat.) ''-and- '''Sylvia:' Wander! That thing is gonna signal Dominator to come destroy this planet with us on it. Wander: Oh, Beep Boop loves this place! He would never do anything- Bot 13: Volcanium Eh-eh-ehx obtained. (Bot 13 scans the Volcanium X; it turns blue, breaks into cubes and travels into Bot 13’s lens, similar to the ice cream cone from earlier.) Bot 13: System repair in progress. (Bot 13’s lens turns red and the crack on it begins to disappear. Wander and Sylvia watch in shock. Cut to Bot 13’s antenna, which straightens out and becomes no longer bent. Cut to the back of Bot 13; the Volcanium X turns to lava and spreads across the exposed wire and light bulb, covering them with a black, metal shell. Now completely repaired, Bot 13 rises into the air, emitting a green glow. Cut to Wander and Sylvia.) Wander: -like...that? (Sylvia begins to run away, carrying Wander on her back. Wander jumps off and heads back for Bot 13.) Wander: Beep Boop! Stop! (Sylvia screeches to a halt. Wander jumps on top of Bot 13.) Wander: Please don't leave. We had so much fun today, didn't we? We could have fun tomorrow, too...if you wanted. (Bot 13’s thrusters fire up and it takes off. Sylvia jumps in the air and grabs onto Wander’s foot, struggling to pull him back down; Wander is still holding onto Bot 13. Bot 13 “squints” and zooms upward, dropping Wander and Sylvia onto the dock. Wander calls him as he flies off of the planet into space.) Wander: Beep Boop! Wander: Get a grip, buddy. That's an evil robot. Wander: (insisting.) He's not evil. He's my pal, and he'll be back. I know it. Sylvia: (sighs.) Yeah, back to destroy this planet. (Pointing to the beach.) We need to warn people to get outta here before Dominator shows up. (Wander crosses his arms and sits on the dock, pouting.) Wander: I'm not leaving without Beep Boop. Sylvia: (sighs.) Wander… (Cross fade to the outside of Dominator’s ship.) Dominator: (voiceover; from inside.) Ugh. (Cut to Dominator, who is angrily sitting on her throne.) Dominator: Bot 13, report. (Bot 13 emerges from the crowd of bots and appears in front of her.) Dominator: (lighter.) You better have something good for me. (She points and winks at Bot 13. Bot 13 emits a hologram of Seacironicus 12, showing the large amount of Volcanium X embedded in its core.) Dominator: (excitedly.) Whaaat? No way! No one planet has that much Volcanium X. (Cut to a silhouette of Dominator in front of the hologram; she laughs evilly.) Dominator: With all that, I could power my entire army- (overly-dramatic.) '-forever!!!'' (She hops down from her throne next to Bot 13.) '''Dominator: Bot 13, you are the- (She punches Bot 13.) -man!! I am gonna rock this world!! (From Bot 13’s point of view; lighter.) Literally. I'm gonna turn it into a rock about thiiiis big! (She pinches her fingers together and smiles. Images of Wander and Bot 13’s day appear on its screen, blocking its view of Dominator.) Dominator: (excitedly.) Where is the place? (Cut back to Dominator and Bot 13.) Dominator: Bot 13, display coordinates. (Bot 13 beeps, denying her request.) Dominator: Bot 13? Bot 13, I said display coordinates. (She points up at the hologram; Bot 13 beeps again. She picks it up.) Dominator: (in Bot 13’s “face.”) Access your stupid memory chip, and download your data file. (From Bot 13’s point of view.) I built you, and I can un''build you, you bucket of bolts! ''(A video of Wander appears on Bot 13’s screen.) Wander: (in the video.) The best things in life are more than just a list of their parts. (Cut to a close-up of Bot 13, contemplating Wander’s words. Cut to Dominator.) Dominator: (crazed.) Bot 13!!! (Cut back to Bot 13 in Dominator’s hands.) Bot 13: I am…(Softer; its lens changes from red to blue.)...Beep Boop. Dominator: What?! (The word “delete” appears on Bot 13’s lens, followed by an image of a trash can deleting files.) Dominator: N-no, no! (Quickly.) No, no, no, no, no!! (Cut to a silhouette of Dominator and the bots in front of the hologram as it fades away. Dominator jumps from place to place, waving her arms around frantically.) Dominator: Cancel deletion! No, gah! Reverse, reverse!! (She falls to her knees.) Dominator: ''Noooooo!!'' (Cut to a shot of the bots, then to a shot of the outside of Dominator’s ship. Cut back to Dominator, still kneeling on the floor.) Dominator: (angry.) You...ruined everything! (She stands up and clenches her fist, which becomes covered in lava. She storms closer to Bot 13.) Dominator: You-you-you piece of '''junk!!' ''(She raises her fist and punches Bot 13, sending it crashing into the wall.) Dominator: (sighs.) Oh...what a disappointment. (Cut to the outside of Dominator’s ship. Bot 13 shoots out from underneath, like Bot 42 did at the beginning of the episode; it catches on fire. Bot 13 reaches into its back compartment and pulls of the photo of it and Wander. The photo appears as a reflection in its lens; Bot 13 zooms in closer.) Bot 13: I am…''(It begins to burn thoroughly.)...Beep ''Boooop… (Cross-fade to a shot of Wander and Sylvia sitting on the dock, looking up at the stars.) Wander: I thought Beep Boop would be back by now. Sylvia: Hm, so did I. (Beat.) Buddy, don't you see? He didn't sell us out to Dominator after all. Maybe you really did get through to that bot. Wander: Huh. (Assured.) I guess so. (Sylvia points upward.) Sylvia: Hey, look, a shooting star. (A shooting star streaks across the sky.) Sylvia: Make a wish. (Beat.) Wander: (smiling contently.) Good luck, Beep Boop. (Cross-fade of a shot of the black and white photo floating through space. Silence. Cross-fade to a wide shot of the photo. Cross-fade to a wider shot of the photo; it is now a small speck floating amongst several planets and stars. Snap to black. End.)''' '''Animatic: (The binary code image of Wander and “Beep Boop” is washed away by the ocean waves.) (Disney Television Animation and Disney XD Original logos appear. End.)